


Buen Perdedor

by Tsuki_Kuchiki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Kuchiki/pseuds/Tsuki_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA Hay juegos que no son para niños, en este juego si te enamoras pierdes, y Yuu Kanda Jamas perdia, o eso pensaba, pero quizas perder era lo que realmente necesitaba, aunque doliera. Yullen KandaxAllen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buen Perdedor

**Buen Perdedor**

By Tsuki Kuchiki

 

 **Capitulo 1: Juego de adultos**

 

 _Cuando la vida de una persona es solo una cadena de acontecimientos aburridos y monótonos, siendo aderezados únicamente con la ordinaria podredumbre humana, entonces, y solo entonces, se ha llegado al punto de la existencia en el cual se hará cualquier cosa, lo que sea, como sea, con tal de evitar caer en la abrumadoramente reconfortante locura…_

 

Atreves del enorme ventanal de un lujoso hotel, hacia su galante aparición el (por algunos, tan esperado) atardecer, con su brillante espectáculo de diversos tonos  naranjas con motes azulinos y morados, anunciado la puesta de un ya casi finiquitado, tedioso y aburrido día más de existencia, a la espera de un mañana igual que ayer, un ayer igual que hoy, y el hoy igual que el mañana, no importando la situación, el lugar, o la compañía, el mundo pintaba de un mismo color.

 

 _Pero si no se sabe que es lo que se busca, ni donde comenzar a hacerlo, las satisfacciones momentáneas pueden ser la errónea decisión a tomar, y que la adrenalina de un juego parezca reconfortante…._

Y en el interior de la refinada habitación, aún llena con la esencia de reciente sexo y lujuria,  un hombre de larga cabellera oscura, acomodaba su camisa, para terminar por recoger del suelo un saco sastre, a solo dos pasos de una amplia cama con sabanas revueltas, y una soberbia mujer de nada despreciables atributos.

 _Pero no todos los juegos son para niños, el ya no lo era,  jamás volvería a serlo, y quizá nunca lo fue realmente, mas no le importaba…._

 

-Kanda-san- llamo aun agitada la fémina, la excitación sin  desaparecer en su tono de voz, ni en su mirada- realmente tienes que irte...-termino removiéndose en la cama inquieta y sensual a modo de provocación.

 

Provocación por de mas infructuosa, considerando que el aludido en cuestión jamás la miró, ni realizó el mas mínimo amago de haberla escuchado, mucho menos de tener intenciones de responder verbalmente, así, el joven de 21 años termino por calzarse sus lustrados zapatos, para comenzar a caminar con paso firme hacia la puerta de la habitación.

 

 _Y como todo buen adulto, el sabia, que el perder en estos juegos no era una opción, y el jamás perdía…._

La mujer sobresaltada se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

 

-¡Kanda-san!..- llamo con desesperación al notar su nula resolución de escucharla, sin embargo el apuesto hombre seguía sin detenerse; la mujer se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su tristeza y reproches, siempre con tanta frialdad, siempre con tanta indiferencia, la hacían sentirse tan usada, tan despreciable, la hacia sentirse como una ramera, una cualquiera..., nada de lo que hiciera parecía lograr algún cambio  en su “relación”... ¿Que hacer cuando todo esfuerzo parece infructuoso?

 

…Quizás… pensó mordiendo con más ímpetu sus sonrojados labios.

 

 Quizás si lo dijera...

 

Si lo dijera, tal vez podrían cambiar aunque sea un poco las cosas…

 

Tan solo un poco, con un poco bastaba…

 

-¡Kanda-san!- comenzó con determinación, -yo…yo...- y si nada cambiaba, y si aun así no la miraba; lo observo alcanzar el pomo de la puerta; la chica entre sus desesperados y revueltos pensamientos, se decidió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, junto con mucha valentía  –Yo te amo Yu Kanda-

 

El pelinegro se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el lumbral de la habitación; el rostro de la fémina resplandeció, mirando esperanzada al hombre que podía llevarla al infierno, y a la gloria sin mucho esfuerzo;  no obstante segundos después, el mundo con su romántico final feliz se derrumbo bajos sus pies, cuando Kanda, sin girar ni un poco su mirada hacia ella, le respondió con un….

 

 -No vuelvas a buscarme, esto se termino- y sin más terminó por salir de la habitación, cerrando con indiferencia la puerta tras de si.

 

No tardando de dar poco más de diez pasos por el pasillo, cuando a sus odios llegaron los mal disimulados sollozos de la destrozada mujer, el japonés solo atino a rodar su mirada.

 _Por que en este pequeño juego, el que se enamora pierde, y el nunca haría tamaña estupidez como esa..._

 

Yuu Kanda, estudiante del último año de la carrera de administración, con 21 años de existencia en su haber, había terminado su última relación, en ese lujoso cuarto de hotel, e igual de aburrido, que al momento de iniciarla.

 

Sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado, sin serlo por el ejerció recién realizado; suspiro con tedio mientras esperaba el arribo del elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron sin ningún tripulante, se vio tentando a agradecer la buena fortuna, pero el jamás a creído en esas tonterías.

 

Una vez Recargado contra la pared del vacio transporte, con porte arrogante y brazos cruzados, se dio a la tarea de analizar su situación, el no era idiota, ni un patán, sabia lo mucho que había herido a esa mujer, de la cual no estaba muy seguro de recordar su nombre de pila, como sea, y aun con su perpetua mascara de fría indiferencia, en un principio de sus múltiples “rupturas” llegaba a sentir un efímero, corto, y banal, pensamiento de culpa por sus actos, (nada grave, ni muy tomado en cuenta en realidad).

 

Pero en franqueza no había nada que el pudiera hacer, no podía (ni quería), darles lo que le pedían, y brindar lastima ajena, nunca había sido de su agrado, así como no era de su gusto recibirla.

 

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, y contra todo lo que el idiota del conejo dijera, era humano, un hombre joven con necesidades, que no era tan retardado como para acostarse con un desconocido, cada vez que quisiera suplir sus instintos básicos malditamente humanos; así, al descubrir que no servía para célibe, se lo insinuó a la chica menos ruidosa, y a la que a simple vista parecía tener un nivel intelectual mayor al del maní promedio de las demás, medio segundo después la “afortunada” fémina seleccionada aceptó de demasiada buena gana.

 

Y él le aclaro, antes, durante y después del acto, que ellos no serian nada.

 

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

Los días pasaron y Kanda nunca la llamo por su nombre. 

 

Ciega, o idiota ella lo invitaba a salir a alguna imbecilidad.

 

En respuesta él solo la dejaba hablando sola.

 

Y aunque la sabia molesta, o indignada, jamás le dirigió ni un solo reclamo.

 

El nipón jamás la cito, ni la busco para otra cosa que no fuera sexo, de ningún modo le tuvo ningún detalle, ni ninguna atención hacia la chica.

 

Pero a ella  no parecía importarle.

 

Y así dos semanas después esa misma mujer se aferro sin su permiso a su cuerpo y grito que lo amaba, Kanda no pudo evitar pensar que era estúpida.

 

Así como no pudo evitar llenarse de ira al observar su mirar enamorado, y sin saber la razón, al rechinar sus dientes en un intento de autocontrol, un tirón en su cabeza le grito, “¡Lárgate!”, y de tal manera lo hizo, empujando a la mujer, con leve desdén, mientras le decía entre gruñidos un no quiero volverte a ver.

 

Semanas después, sin poder realmente evitarlo, se vio en la necesidad de buscar satisfacer su maldito instinto básico humano, quizás con alguna tipa con mas cerebro pensó, pero tras verse en la misma cursi y enfermiza situación, en posiblemente menor tiempo que la primera, y pese a la inexplicable rabia que volvió a experimentar contra aquel rostro enamorado, semanas después se miro a si mismo con curiosidad insana de saber si la siguiente haría lo mismo, y la siguiente, y la que seguía de ella, pero contra todo pronostico, el mudo seguía de un mismo color.

 

A  la mañana siguiente, al poner el primer paso dentro del campus de su universidad, de la cual no estaba seguro como había llegado, Kanda se pregunto en que momento comenzó a fastidiarle su monocromática vida, pero muy en el fondo el pelinegro sabía que no le agradaría la respuesta, y nuevamente la inconsciencia hundió esa línea de pensamiento, para comenzar de forma calculada su diaria jornada en total tranquilidad.

 

-¡Yuuuuuuuuuu!...- o quizás no, pensó bufando, mientras fingiendo que no lo escuchaba, caminaba inmutable hacia su primera clase, cosa que a medida, que más y más venas en su sien aparecían, junto con la cercanía, y el aumento en decibeles en la voz de su jodido, estúpido pelirrojo “amigo de la infancia”, resultaba más difícil de lograr, así como de controlar la otra vocecita en su cabeza, que decía “¡Matar!”, una de las pocas expresión que se permitían en su rostro eran sus instintos asesinos, observados asimismo temidos por todos los presentes, sin embargo los demás alumnos acostumbrados a escenas  similares cada día solo los observaban entre divertidos, o preocupados, el propio consejero escolar se llegaba preguntar si el joven Lavi abrigaba tendencias suicidas.

 

10 minutos de ¿persecución?, y el pelilargo gruño exasperado mientras apremiaba el paso, ¿A cuantos malditos kilómetros quedaba el salón de clases?, Kanda  jamás sintió tan lejana esa miserable caminata como al presente, no obstante frunciendo el ceño tomo la decisión de no perder ante las estúpidas tretas del conejo idiota, no se detendría, ni siquiera voltearía, o al menos se era plan inicial, hasta que entre los casi megafónicos gritos de  la pelirroja  “plaga de la infancia”, se dejo escuchar otra voz conocida, al grito de..

 

-¡Al menos podrías soltarme Lavi!-

 

Una maldita frase

 

Un maldito segundo de vacilación

 

Y todo el plan se había ido al carajo

 

¡¿Qué demonios hacia el Moyashi ahí?!

 

…..O si lo olvidaba, el enano esta perdidamente enamorado del conejo…….

 

No pudo evitar bufar fastidiado, mientras sentía como Lavi, y un arrastrado de un brazo, Allen Walker, chocaban contra su espalda, colisionando los tres contra el piso, para dar paso a la siempre bienvenida ira…

 

-Te romperé las piernas…- susurro Kanda contra el pelirrojo culpable, de su precaria situación, no, no era una amenaza era un aviso, después de todo el japonés se jactaba de siempre cumplir con lo dicho por su boca…y el muy asustado y tambaleante Lavi, lo sabia a la perfección.

 

-Así que la princesa BaKanda, volvió a romperse una uña, o esta vez fue el tacón-

 

Pero como no recordar que en presencia del garbanzo, no se podía insultar, amenazar o atentar contra la integridad física del conejo imbécil…

 

-¿Quieres morir enano?-

 

\--Solo después de ti travestí-

 

-Te moleré a golpes canoso-

 

-No lo creo cabello de niña-

 

Quizás muy en el fondo debía reconocer las agallas del garbanzo, para enfrentarlo, y también de ese innato talento del chiquillo de hacerlo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, no que fuera una habilidad que le agradara.

 

Y sus peleas podrían durar horas en la terquedad de ambos pero…

 

-¡Waaa Allen-chan te ves tan lindo  cuando me defiendes..!.- grito Lavi antes de comenzar a asfixiar al menor, lo cual también podría entenderse como abrazando, o igualmente haciendo el estúpido, según desde el punto de vista de Kanda, la plaga de la infancia  estaba mas fastidiosa de lo que recordaba, y seguía…

 

-Si fueras una chica Moayashi sin duda iría sobre ti-

 

-Idiota- fue la respuesta de un tanto rojo Allen, el pensamiento permanente de Kanda, y una verdad universal.

 

-Basta de estupidez- sentencio el japonés harto- ¿Qué rayos querías?-

 

-Oh Si- una gran sonrisa bobalicona, y un destellante rostro embobado, se instalo en la faz del pelirrojo.

 

Kanda y Allen inconscientemente alzaron una ceja extrañados, y se miraron una al otro expresándose entre ambos un “debemos meterlo a un manicomio, por que rayos hemos esperado tanto”, ninguno de los dos jamás se espero la siguiente frase.

 

-¡Lenelee-chan y yo nos vamos a casar, a que es genial!-

 

Yuu Kanda no pudo evitar girar en contra de su voluntad, hacia el albino, el cual aun observaba al pelirrojo con una mirada enamorada como las que tanto odiaba, mas ahora enmarcada con dolor, y el pelilargo termino preguntándose, si su ira irracional hacia esas estúpidas miradas de afecto incondicional se debía a Allen Walker, pero como siempre que llegaba a su mente la idea, la desechaba de inmediato.

 

Después de todo el de ningún modo perdía, y menos en una idiotez como el amor.

 

Continuara.

 

**************


End file.
